


i found you

by polyamory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve/bucky poetry. at the end of the day they always find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softpunkbucky (Spacedog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/gifts).



> a gift to izzy softpunkbucky because 'tis the season! hope you enjoy!!

I FOUND YOU

crooked heartbeat and

crooked feet

five years old and a lot to behold

 

I FOUND YOU

like the sun to my north like the sky to my

earth

 

I FOUND YOU

sticky fingers in the summer heat

bang bang

the skies are alive with fireworks

bang bang

 

I FOUND YOU

the heartbeat in my

chest and the feeling in my breast

‘love’ is an adult word i think i’m growing up

 

I FOUND YOU

backwards alleys

near the water bay bloody noses and bravado

dressed in the grime of the streets

 

I FOUND YOU

to tell you goodbye

 

I FOUND YOU

everywhere everywhere

i never thought to look

lost in desperation but you

bring back hope

 

I FOUND YOU

in the frenzied flight your body looked like a weapon

your mind like a light

 

I FOUND YOU

(you used to be mine)

 

I FOUND YOU

sitting in trenches like we

dig our own graves

guns blazing and

bravado dressed in a legacy

 

I FOUND YOU

clutching my hand like

winter’s frost bite don’t turn your

back on me now i keep looking for you

 

I FOUND YOU

the music has stopped i’m

dancing alone

i keep looking

over my shoulder for ghosts

 

I FOUND YOU

in the corners of my heart

like an altar

etched into my bones

like a prophecy

every breath in my lungs carries your name

 

I FOUND YOU

i saw you and followed you

down

but the ice looks the same

from the inside out

 

I FOUND YOU

your likeness

etched in stone larger than

life but hollow inside

 

I FOUND YOU

in the dark of night

your shadow looked sharp

like a knife

your hands were

cold

like the barrel of a gun

 

I FOUND YOU

at the bank of the river

baptized

by the muddy waters you were born anew

“who are you?”

  
\- r.b.

 


End file.
